Michael
"He used to be really angry, but then he kind of mellowed out. The introduction of Zombien into his life may change things..." ''- In-game description.'' Michael is a Rooster Teeth staff member who can be found when unlocking doors. Its position is determined randomly every time the game starts. Traits + Sometimes referred to as Mogar. + Excellent with serial killer weapons. + ...which is a little weird. - Absolutely awful with guns. Quotes Movement command * "I got it." * "Let's go." * " LET'S GOOOO!!" * "No, YOU go." * "Fuck you, you do it." * "I'm on it." * "Yeah, I heard you." * "'COS I'M FUCKING ON IT!!" * "I'm over here." * "Alright." * "Go to hell." Attack command * "Mogar is ready!" * "I'm gonna blast your dick off." * "I'm gonna chop your balls off." * "That thing is gonna blow up so hard..." * "I'm gonna eff you up, son!" Attacking enemy * "*hugh*!" Getting resources * "Quick, get all that shit!" * "Nice find!" * "Pick up that crap and make it into another crap!" * "Pick up all that crap!" * "I could make some stuff with that crap!" * "Where was he keeping all that shit?" Getting a healing item * "Oooh, yeah, oooh, feels good..." Getting a weapon * "Oh, I'm gonna blast their faces!" * "Bip, bip, bip!" * "I'm gonna shoot so many zombien faces with this that their mum is gonna be like... "I'll bang you"." * "Headshot! Killing Spree!" Weapon runs out * "Gah, I'm outta ammo." Wave starts * "Oh, shit, here they come!" * "What's that? Is a zombie? Is an alien? Is a zombien? Your face." Leveling up * "Uuuh, look at these guns!" Critical HP * "Aaaargh! I bleed!" Idle * "Asshole, why I'm still standing here?" * "Hey, do you have a sister? Shit. A mom? Shit. Granma? Shit." Strategy * As his description says, Michael does good with "serial killer weapons". This makes him mainly a melee fighter, with the following weapons weilding good results: Chainsaw, Hand Saw, Hatchet, Knife and Baseball. * While the description also mentions him not being very good with guns, the Crossbow falls into the "serial killer weapons" category, giving him at least one ranged option. He is also OK with throwables (Discs, Ninja Stars...). * Michael seems to have higher HP than other characters, being able to take 3-4 hits from a Brute while more fragile ones, such as Gavin, die after 2. * If Michael is your main character, make sure that he doesn't charge into enemies such as Militia or Brutes when he has a melee weapon equiped, something prone to happen if you followed the advice before. Weaken them first with traps or ranged attacks and then finish them off with Michael (preferably with other party members to assist him). * On the other hand, when Michael is the main character, other party members will form arround him in order to provide protection. This can be counterproductive since Michael is mainly a melee character, and you cannot make use of this if other characters get in the way. Control him individually when attacking to give him a good position. Preferably flanking. Trivia * Michael's in-game model wears the "Team Nice Dynamite" hoodie. * This character being good with "serial killer weapons" can be a reference to Michael having said multiple times that he intends to murder whoever is annoying him in that particular moment (usually Gavin), though that description seems fit more with Ryan than Michael.Category:Characters